Never Forgetting
by ereader12
Summary: A twist on Bionic Showdown…a tragedy hits the Davenport family. Will they keep going? Very sad.


**Hello, and welcome to a new story! This one I wrote on my Wattpad (username: deanhardscrabble3.) This is a really sad story, though it's only two parts, so don't read without tissues if you're emotional!**

_**Never Forgetting**_

_I never forgot how it looked when she fell. How I, struggling to keep my hands on the railing, watched as my brave sister fought him, the boy I thought to be our friend. I thought, _Come on, Bree. You can do it, _I thought as she and Marcus pushed and punched._

_Finally, Bree knocked Marcus down hard enough that he struggled to get up. She ran to help me up, and I gratefully reached out my hands. Bree pulled me up. It was all fine for a minute. Then it happened._

_She had her back to Marcus. I saw him literally a second too late. I had barely spoken her name when he grabbed her and shoved her over the failing. Straight into the open pit of darkness and- thanks to Adam- fire. I could only watch as she hurtled down, screaming, and then…_

_I saw only flames._

Now, it's different. The house is emptier, sadder. Adam speaks at all, blaming himself for Bree. I do too. And, though it feels wrong, I'm glad Marcus is dead. He killed my sister after she saved me. I could never forgive that. The rest of the family is depressed too. Mr. Davenport only works. We never train anymore. Leo and Tasha are both sad, but the only ones who are ever any cheerful at all.

The only time I feel safe is when I sit in Bree's capsule. Something about it makes me think about Bree. I look through the glass and imagine Bree standing at one of the counters, Bree texting, her walking through the doors to talk to me. Bree. And whenever the door opens, I look up. _Bree? _But she never enters the doors. She never will again.

And I wish more than life that she could come back.

(**Still Chase**.)

_Six months later_

One day, I was sitting in Bree's capsule, reminiscing to a time when we were little. She'd grab stuff from me when I wasn't looking, super-speed away, and hide it. I'd cry, she'd go get it, then she'd steal somehting else. It was actually cute, though. I closed my eyes and sighed…

Suddenly, Leo burst into the lab. "Chase! Chase! Chase!" he screamed.

"What?" I responded.

"Mom was just up in her sewing room, cleaning it out- which is weird, since she hasn't gone in there for like three years- anyway, she found a letter. FROM BREE!" he yelled.

I stood up, whacking my head on the top of Bree's capsule. (I'd grown.) "What? How?" I spluttered, staring at Leo, who looked like he'd chugged thirty Pixie Sticks.

"I guess she wrote it before..." he stopped. "Anyway, she has this letter and her bucket list. You'll get the bucket list when you're down with the letter. Here." He held it out. "We all read it. And, well...Mom used like half a box of tissues.

I snatched it. On the front it read, _To Mr. D., Tasha, Leo, Adam, and Chase_. I opened in and read the letter.

_Dear guys,_

_The only reason you'd be reading this would be either a.) Tasha finally decided to use the sewing room again or b). Well, I'm gone. Don't keep reading if A, which I highly doubt._

_Well, I guess I'm dead. Obviously, I'm upset about that! I'm still a teenager. I didn't get to get married, go to college, have kids, have a job, and overall do anything else. I wish I'd lived longer. Hopefully, I died for a good reason. And I know you all miss me, but please don't linger over me. Life goes on, and I want you all to stay happy._

_Mr. Davenport- Thank you for being out creator and father. You tended to be a little overprotective, but I still love you. I leave you my mirrors and my love. Xo._

_Tasha- You were the only girl I had, who I knew I could always talk to. Thank you for being my mom. You can have all of my girly stuff and my love. Xo._

_Leo- You were my little brother who I didn't grow up with, but I still loved you. You were great- and maybe a little annoying!- and you brought me into the real world. Thanks. You can have the ten bucks under my capsule and my love. Xo._

_Adam- You were my crazy, strong, funny older brother. You cared for me and Chase, and I thank you for being my first best friend. You can have the five bucks in my jewelry box and my love. Xo._

_Chase- You were my bossy, annoying, know-it all little brother- but that's why I loved you so much. Thank you for always being perfect, Chasey. You can have all my intellectual stuff and my love. Xo._

_Stay yourselves. Don't become a gloomy, silent family. I know you'll all do great- or greater- things. There's a world out there I want you to live. Life's waiting to be seized, and I want you to live it 'till you can't. I love you all._

_Love,_

_Bree._

And with that, my tears began to fall. Leo smiled, tears forming in his eyes too. "Come on," he whispered. "Life's out there, and we're going to live it. For Bree."

"For Bree," I whispered. I exited her capsule and followed Leo upstairs. And I didn't look back.

**BIG BABY TEARS. Did you like this? I hope so! And yeah, I condensed this and the chapter 2. Chap. 3 was SO WEAK. Anyway, XO!**


End file.
